even in madness
by MakatoMai
Summary: even in madness, i know you still believe. Robbie-center, Robbie and Jade friendship.


even in madness  
summary: even in madness, I know you still believe

* * *

Jade West is obviously broken with her metal piercing, black nails, and oh yeah cant forget about that less than charming personality. But Jade West is _hard, _cruel and cunning its how she gets by. That's what life is anyway right?

_survival of the fittest? _

/

Robbie Shapiro is damaged goods, even his _mom _doesn't want him. His dorky glasses, awkward appearance, oh and than there's Rex. Robbie Shapiro is _not _hard, cruel or cunning. Rex is. That's how Robbie gets by. You got to do what you got to do right?

/

Robbie sings "broken glass" when they are trying to figure out what to sing to the kids- he thinks its perfect. He was broken as a kid.

In private, Jade tells him she likes his song.

It's the first compliment she's ever given him.

/

There's plenty of subliminal messages in Jade West, Robbie notices.

-She always wears long sleeves and when she doesn't there's plenty of black wrist bands to decorate her arms

-She likes scissors more than the average person

Robbie thinks she may be broken too.

/

Jade West knows Robbie Shapiro is _fucked up_- I mean for gods sakes he carries a puppet around (and swears up and down that it's not a puppet.) I mean, how much more fucked up can a kid be than that?

So when he sings something about broken glass, it kind of reminds Jade of scissors, judgments, and loneliness.

Jade doesn't think Robbie's fucked up- she just _knows._

_/_

Robbie secretly hates Rex.

He wonders if you already knew that though.

/

Their lockers are right beside each other but they never talk, and if he ever tried she'd usually just tell him to shut up- or a look that did.

So, when Jade leans out from behind her black locker, Robbie's heart all but stops.

"That cant be healthy." her voice is curt, as always. Her blue gray eyes staring into him as if he's the only one in the entire school. Jade has a way of making her eyes say exactly what she's thinking and for once- Robbie has no fucking idea what that is.

"W-what?" he trembles because this is _Jade fucking West- _and she talks to _Tori _more than him, and she hates Tori.

"Rex." she says before slamming her locker and walking away.

When she's out of sight he whispers

"_I know_"

/

Robbie's mother gave him Rex when he was seven. He remembers the day to scary accuracy, but he mostly just pushes it to the back of his head. It's something he doesn't want to remember- he'd rather pretend it was all a dream. Sometimes, he thinks life may be just a dream and he'll wake up without Rex attached to his arm.

"Here Sweetie, look at what mommy got you!"

Rex's eyes seem to drill holes into the seven year old, Robbie.

"It's scary mom, I don't like it."

Its quiet for all of two seconds before his mother slaps him across the face.

"Why the hell don't you like him? Is he not good enough for you?"

Robbie takes a step back, the window brushing against his back. He's trapped and he knows it- still he looks skeptically from left to right as if some magic entrance is going to appear and save him from another blow.

"Its not like you'll ever make any of your own friends anyway! God why did I have to give birth to such a…a…screw up!"

Robbie's not sure what happens next, but there's a long fall and than there's shards of glass floating around him _kind of like diamonds._

When he wakes up in the hospital, Rex is by his side and his mother is no where in sight.

He's sixteen now and he knows his mother pushed him out of the fucking window. And that's why he keeps Rex. His mom loves him when he has Rex. Rex says that she only loves _him. _Robbie kind of believes him.

/

"Why baby nipples?" Jade asks him one time back before Tori was around. She's leaning against her locker waiting for Beck, her book bag near her black combat boots.

"They remind me of a better time." Robbie snaps defensively as if she's mocking him, as he awkwardly shoves another book in his locker while holding Rex.

She stares towards him raises an eyebrow something like _your really going to snap at me? _and all is quiet again.

"I don't get along with my parents either." Jade says nonchalantly picking up her bag, and leaving him to fumble with his school books. And than she's gone in a big Beck&Jade blur.

/

Robbie Shapiro thinks he could have a crush on Jade West, you know, if she wasn't so god damn _scary_.

Rex thinks she's hot.

/

"Jade"

"Hm?"

"If I was gone.."

Robbie doesn't get to finish, Jade just glares at him and he's forced to shut up. Just like that. She places her hand on his shoulder so gently, he flinches. He didn't think Jade West could do anything but firm and aggressive.

"Your not _going_ anywhere, you got that dork?" her voice is hard but her eyes are screaming something he recognizes. _You cant stop believing._

"Yeah."

She removes her hand slowly s if she's unsure; followed by giving off one of her signature smirks.

"Good."

/

Robbie doesn't think him and Jade will be "best friends" anytime soon.

But, it's good to know he's not the only one who likes broken glass.

/

* * *

Authors Note: PS: I know its short

Inspired completely by the Diddly Bops, it's the most interaction I've seen between all of them and those two new episodes last night inspired _at least _five fanfictions.

So, prepare for a Jandre, Bade, Beck/Jade/Tori, and quite possibly Cade, Jori, and another Robbie/Jade friendship thingy….what do you call that- Jabbie? Jobbie? Hahaha those are funny.

But, on a more relevant note- Feedbacks appreciative, Flames are for children


End file.
